Teams of Remnant: Team ATOM - Stories of Time
by GrumpsyCat
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on the popular web series RWBY. It takes place in Atlas where an aspiring Huntsman called Argon Harriot must face the academies challenges but it's not what he expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I have created the OCs Argon, Titan, Ox and Magnas. The pre-fore mentioned characters are not cannon with the web series RWBY (Owned by Monty Oum and Roster Teeth as of 04/02/2016).

 **Prologue**

With a beaten determination, he trudged towards his fallen ally. He stared down helplessly - with his dusty brown hair flowing in the wind, then took his hand. The man muttered,

"If only time could heal all wounds eh, Argon?". A small tear dripped out of his eye, followed by its closure.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't.", Argon whimpered. The clouds closed in around them.

"Well, is this it?", the man whispered with his penultimate breath.

Argon stood up and braced himself for the storm, "I guess so. No going back now my old man.", he said in despair. As his last breath escaped from his faint body, it froze into the air; Argon sauntered off, shivering in grief.

" _Time is not fake nor an illusion. It is blended into the very fabric of life. We are obliged to dance our short-lived existence to the pre-set pattern we own. However, I didn't accept my pattern, so I have taken the needle and sewn my own thread, my own life - as a result, it's a mess." -_ _ **Argon Harriot**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Dashing through the frost covered pine woodland, I caught a glimpse of a pale blue light shining over the trees - I would make it there before sundown. An aggressive snarl emanated from behind me. I turned my body and skidded my worn black boots, then laid my eyes on the beast. Its crimson pupils resembled the pools of blood leaked by those not worthy. It was time. I withdrew my cleaver and went straight for a slash. The worm was cut clean, however I knew this wasn't its end, so I prepared for its restoration. The grimm reformed into two fresh worms and they dug into the ground - this was my chance. I transformed the cleaver into pound - my hammer - and slammed the ground full force. A large quake rippled through the forest, then the two grimm arose and began convulsing on the grass, before they disintegrating as they do.

I must have been wrong, as the sun was falling faster. I gripped my watch and cranked it to the max - I can't make it without a little extra… _**time**_. The dial whizzed back to its central point. Whilst it did so, a faint glyph appeared over the clock and mimicked its actions. I felt the surge of time around me pulse through my muscles. I shot towards the light, watching my filament trim deplete. It dazzled brighter and brighter until I was almost beneath it, then I fell.

I woke up - only a few minutes later - to find myself looking at a considerably large classmate. He had a prominent physique and short black hair. His rather menacing shield covered his armour - obviously for protection - but who needs that?

"I'm Titan, are you all right?", his voice seemed to be of a mountainous decent.

"Uh, are we team-mates now?"

"I believe we are, so I grabbed this little trinket.", he presented a small flash drive with the honoured Atlas logo printed on the front, this was one of the many relics.

"Well, I think it's time to head back to the headquarters now.", I directed my view towards outpost and sighed; it was far.

We began our hike back up the frozen trail; the view was awe-inspiring. I could see that he had something on his mind but I ignored the sense to query. As ominous clouds assembled overhead, a powerful blizzard began to conjure up. I thought back to when I passed out - what did I do wrong? I strained my brain back to my father's teachings. I must have over-clocked Tempo's Edge - the watch - too far, so it had depleted my semblance entirely. I looked down upon its meter and it had replenished itself entirely now.

"So, what weapons do you have... Titan - is it?"

"Well, I have an energy powered, contractible and colour changing shield to guard my team. Also, I have this mace to crush my foes.", he proclaimed proudly.

"Do you wanna see what I've got?"

"I think I saw enough whilst you were dozing on the floor.", he chuckled back.

After entering the headquarters' main hall, we were welcomed by a hologram of our headmaster, General. Ironwood. It was a pleasure seeing him in 3D and not just on those commercials.

"General Iro-", Titan cut my sentence off midway with his hand to avoid drawing attention.

"Why would you do th-", I was cut off once again by the screaming of the speakers.

"Hello scholars. It is I, Ironwood, and I'm here to inform you on our choices for your unit and title. This isn't just a title you will wear. It's a title you will use to remind you the unity and freedom of Atlas."

A student shouted, "Freedom my Atlas!", then they were immediately escorted out of the hall by a pair of Atlesian Knights.

"He has got a point.", Titan whispered to me. I hit him back for his rude remark.

"As I was saying, the assignment of your unit will take place now. You have all returned your desired trinkets to one of the associates at the entrance, so I am proud to announce our first team…", the air grew silent.

"Unit: FNKI," an image of the students appeared on the screen, "lead by Flynt Coal."

Instantly, I blanked him out, waiting for my name.

"Unit: ATOM," an image of me and Titan - with two other students - appeared on the screen, "lead by Argon Harriot."

"Nice going my friend," Titan professed, "I'm sure you're capable of leading our team to glory!"

"Sure…", I faintly yelped.


End file.
